


5 Times Peter used the Pizza Protocol

by OverlyObsessedFangirl1



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedFangirl1/pseuds/OverlyObsessedFangirl1
Summary: and one time he just wanted pizza——————————————————There’s a food court stall that only serves Peter. Instead of serving food, it serves Avengers





	1. Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The menu for Pizza Protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can guess who each item orders

Pizza

Pepperoni

Soviet supreme

Meat lovers

Brooklyn

Everything

Femme fatale

Mushroom

Coal baked

Drinks

Americano

Nova Frappuccino

Extra espresso

Herbal tea 

Mama’s cocoa

Sides

Strawberries

Corn

Salad

Desert

Frosty

Kamar-taj Surprise


	2. One

“That place is never open,” an employee complained, glancing over at a stall. 

Looking up, Peter confirmed that they were talking about Pizza Protocol, a front for yet another one of Mr. Stark’s over protective protocols. Ignoring the grumbling of the employees who wanted pizza, he went back to his physics assignment. 

Suddenly his Spidey sense went off, just as a group of people stormed into the food court. One let off a volley of bullets into the air, effectively gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Listen up! Everyone hand over all your valuables and lay down on the ground!”

Someone scoffed. “You do know whose building you’re holding up, right mate? FRIDAY, alert Mr. Stark what’s going on.”

Nothing happened. 

One of the men smiled wickedly. 

“The Avengers are out on a training exercise, and the AI has been disabled. No one knows anything is going on. We disabled all cellular activity. So sit tight until we get what we want and then we’ll be on our way.”

Another man listened to something said over the coms, then spoke to to the one who let off the volley. Peter picked up “vault...longer than expected...be a while...”

The man (Peter guessed he was the leader) nodded, then announced that those in the food court could continue eating once they turned over anything they had and remained quiet. He made it very clear that if anyone tried anything there would be severe consequences. 

Scared muttering broke out as one by one, people emptied their pockets onto a table. Peter, analyzing the situation, realized that he wouldn’t be able to disarm the squad without someone getting shot, and judging by what he could hear from the coms, several floors had hostages. No way would he be able to help, unless...

He glanced at the pizza stall. Peter had never had to use it, but he had an idea of how it would work. 

Slowly, he walked over and swiped his ID on the kiosk. The stall lit up and FRIDAY’s holographic body appeared, though being offline, she was unable to take an order. He went behind the counter and tapped out his order. 

Whole building.  Everything pizza. Urgent.  Extra large . 

He heard someone mention gravitonium. 

Coal baked .

He hit submit and sat back down, waiting. Ten minutes passed and he had started to worry that the message hadn’t gone through, when his hearing picked up the sound of repulsers. Smiling, he activated his web shooters. 

Soon the invaders on all floors were subdued by the team and SHIELD had escorted them out. 


End file.
